What DvDs?
by The-New-Mrs.-Whitlock
Summary: What would happen if Rachel found a box of DvDs from the future? What if Sam and Quinn never went out? What would happen as Rachel, Quinn, Kurt, and Blaine all watch DvDs that show the New Directions past and future? Set right after Special Education. *Faberry/Klaine/slight Britanna. Rating because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1- Pilot

_**Ok, this takes place after 'Special Education'. Rachel and Finn are broken up and Quinn and Sam never dated and Kurt and Blaine are as normal. *Warning, this will be a Faberry, Klaine, and slight Britanna fic.**_

As Rachel was cleaning her locker of all things Finn she looked down and frowned, "Wha-?" she bent down and picked up a box full of Dvds. She quickly read the note that was attached and gasped. She swiftly grabbed the box full of 'Finn stuff', closed her locker, and took off down the hallway in search of a particular blonde ex-cheerleader.

~oOo~

Quinn looked at the short blonde in front of her in confusion. What did she want? "What do you want from me, Berry?" She held the slight shaking from her voice, she had, had a crush on the short girl since she had began at McKinley...that was a secret she would keep till her grave.

Rachel frowned, "I found this." she said handing the box to the blonde. She watched as Quinn's face seemed confused.

"What does this mean?"

"I think it means that we should watch it." Rachel said with a shrug.

"What about Kurt and this...Blaine guy?" the blonde asked again.

"We can all spend the weekend at my house, my basement is a huge entertainment center...we could all watch them there."

Quinn sighed, she had nothing better to do...and she _did _want to spend more time with the small brunette diva. "Alright. I'll head over your place at five, alright?"

Rachel nodded, a small blush on her face. She then took off down the hallway and out of the school, leaving a very confused Quinn Fabray.

~oOo~

"Apparently we're going to Lima for the weekend." Kurt stated, hanging up his phone. Blaine frowned.

"Why?"

"Rachel and Quinn found something and they want to share it with us." Kurt said, confusion evident on his face, he had never expected those two...

"That's the blonde girl and the really bossy brunette, right?" Blaine wondered, his eyebrows furrowed together.

Kurt chuckled, "Yup! Are you up for it? They said it involved you."

Blaine grinned, he was glad Kurt was smiling after his let down of not getting a solo. "I'll be there!"

"I'm driving!" Kurt said, grabbing his overnight bag and running out of the dorm. Blaine groaned and quickly packed his own before running out after the countertenor.

"Kurt! Wait! I'm coming with you!"

"Kinky!"

"Shut-up, Wes!"

"Make me, Anderson!" There was silence before soft clatters and bangs, "Ow! Oof! Ahh! Ok! OK! I give! I give!"

~oOo~

A few hours later the four were all introduced and sitting comfortably on the two couches in Rachel Berry's entertainment room. Rachel was next to Quinn and Kurt was next to Blaine.

"So..." Kurt started, "Why were we called from Westerville to Lima?" Rachel pulled out the DvD box and Kurt rolled his eyes. "You called us all the way here for a movie marathon?"

Quinn smiled, "I would have said the same thing, but I read the note."

"What note?" Kurt wondered.

"I was getting there...it's not my fault you jumped to conclusions." Rachel said good-naturedly. "Dear Rachel, Quinn, Kurt, and Blaine,

If you are reading this then Britt is a genius in disguise and really _has _created time-travel. We decided to send back Sue's spy camera footage in hopes that everyone's lives will be better off for it.

Quinn, you should have just admitted your feelings...you are so lonely at the present that we are really worried about you. Berry, you and Finn just had _another_ nasty breakup and you're not your normal Hobbit self. Kurt, you yourself have just had a nasty split because of something extremely trivial and that could have been avoided. Blaine, you don't really know us yet but we'll be friends shortly. You did something stupid because you weren't sure of yourself and your partners feelings.

We hope that by sending you these you will all get to know each other better and avoid all of these tragedy's that have you all so down. Love you lots!

-Satan and Britt"

Kurt and Blaine just looked at Rachel with awed expressions, "I always did say that there was more to Britt..." Quinn said with a grin.

Rachel on the other hand was curious, "What did they mean by, 'You should have admitted your feelings'?"

Quinn blushed, "I-if I tell you...you have to promise not to laugh...or make fun of me."

Rachel frowned, "Of course we won't laugh." the brunettes heart sank a little, she had always had a little crush on the Cheerio.

"First off...I-I'm...I'm gay."

Kurt smiled, "I _knew_ it!"

Quinn looked at him in shock, Blaine smiled a warm smile, and Rachel had to hold back a full-blown squeal. "Ho-how did you know?"

Kurt tapped his temple, "Gay-dar, remember?"

There were slight chuckles at that, Quinn then turned towards Rachel, "Second...I-I have a crush on you." Rachel stared at her in shock as Blaine and Kurt fell back into the couch feeling as if they were intruding.

Rachel sat there gaping like a fish until it finally sunk in and she smiled a small shy smile, "I-I've had a crush on you as well, Quinn." The blonde smiled slightly.

"I didn't want to say anything...especially after the thing with Finn...and Puck." Quinn admitted.

"I-I may not be ready for dating yet...but if you can give me a few days...and I can sort out my feelings for Finn and you..." Rachel said, rambling slightly.

"I've waited for two year...I think I can handle a few more days." Quinn admitted with a small smile on her face. Rachel smiled back and Kurt cleared his throat.

"As touching as this is...and I truly mean that...but we have to head back to Westerville in a few days so I think we should start watching the DvDs." Kurt admitted.

Rachel nodded, a blush on her face as she placed the first DvD in the player and pressed play before returning to her spot next to Quinn.

**The Cheerios came on screen doing an extensive performance.**

**Coach Sue looked from her papers to her watch and watched as a Cheerio fell from her spot, "You think this is hard try being water born, that's hard." She said through the mega phone. The screen went black.**

"She seems a little harsh." Blaine said, raising an eyebrow. No one said anything to that, there was nothing _to_ say...he was right. Especially after she tried to launch Brittany from a cannon.

**You then see the bumper of Mr. Schue's car with the muffler dragging down. He waves to a student and continues to park. He kicks his door closed because his hands were too full and he begins to walk towards the school.**

**The camera moves to see a group of people gathered around Kurt and a dumpster. Kurt's fist is clenched around the strap of his bag, his eyes wide. "Making some new friends, Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked. Kurt's eyes looked terrified.**

Blaine frowned but didn't say anything, he hoped that Kurt's terrified face didn't mean anything. But judging by the look on said boys face he wasn't going to get his hopes up.

"**Sure is Mr. Schue." Puck said from his spot in the group.**

"**Hey Finn, you still owe me that report on (Something in Spanish that I don't know)" Mr. Schue said patting Finn's back.**

"**What?" Finn asked confused.**

**Mr. Schue turned pulling his sunglasses down, "What you did last summer."**

**The camera moved back to Finn. "Almost halfway done with almost all of it, Mr. Schue." **

"Did that make any sense to you?" Rachel asked, slightly worrying about her sanity when she decided to date Finn.

Quinn shook her head, silently thinking the same thing. "Not at all."

**Puck turned to face Kurt when Mr. Schue was gone. "It's hammer time."**

"**Please, this is from Marc Jacobs new collection." Kurt cried as they picked him up, ready to throw him in the dumpster.**

Blaine, unconsciously took Kurt's hand in his as he anticipated what was going to happen.

"**Wait." Finn said stepping up. **

Blaine inwardly cheered, hoping the tall boy would help Kurt. He should have known that his hopes meant nothing as Kurt tensed next to him.

**They let Kurt down and he took his bag and handed it roughly into Puck's chest. And put the coat in Finn's arms. "Ok." He said shrugging slightly.**

The gel-haired boy silently wondered how Kurt could become friends with those two.

**Kurt didn't struggle as they lifted him easily and tossed him into the dumpster. **

"Why didn't you fight it?"

Kurt shrugged, "I was used to it by this point..."

**Finn had a look of remorse on his face, almost as if he didn't know what he was doing.**

**The screen changes to Quinn jumping in the air, Cheerio's uniform on, posing. The bell rings and the scene changes yet again to Mr. Schue, who was looking at the trophies. It showed '1993, Show Choir Championships, William McKinley High School, First Place'.**

**It then showed the picture of Lillian Adler with the quote, "By its very definition, Glee is about opening yourself up to joy." Mr. Schue continued to stare at it, swallowing before he walked away.**

**The screen then changed again to Mr. Schue talking in Spanish, trying to teach a class. The class repeated him, showing Finn looking sleepy as he repeated.**

**The scene changed again to show Mr. Ryerson singing "Where is love" with a student. Mr. Ryerson then takes of the sweater that was tied around his neck as he harmonizes with the student. Mr. Ryerson looks dreamily up at the student as he plays the piano. He then touches the boy's abs and makes a shocked expression and continues to touch the boy's abs.**

All four of their faces were full of disgust. "That...is the single most disgusting thing I've ever seen in my life..." Kurt said, causing the other three to nod in agreement.

**The camera moves to show Rachel with a determined expression on her face, from the doorway.**

**(I skipped a lot about the faculty…this is about New Directions not the staff)**

**The scene changed to Mercedes walking up to the Glee list and writing her name on it, "My name is Mercedes Jones and I'm singing **_**R-E-S-P-E-C-T**_**…" and she continued to sing the song, belting it out.**

"She's good." Blaine said, a smile on his face as the others just smirked. They all loved Mercedes and her attitude, Kurt sighed wistfully. He missed his bestie...

**The scene changed to Kurt walking up to the list and signing his name as well, "Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel and I'll be singing **_**Mr. Celephane**_**." He then proceeded to sing and hold the long note while flipping his bangs slightly.**

Quinn, Rachel, and Blaine chuckled at that. "Always the diva." Quinn said with a smirk.

"I'm not the only one." Kurt said with a pointed look at Rachel, who blushed under his gaze.

**The scene changed again to Artie and Tina writing their names on the list. "T-Tina C. **_**I-Kissed a Girl**_**." She stuttered out. She then sang causing Mr. Schue to raise his eyebrows slightly at her hand motions.**

"That seems _way_ out of character for her." Kurt said, both of his eyebrows raised. Quinn and Rachel nodded in agreement.

**The scene changed again, this time to Rachel writing her name on the list. Placing a gold star after. "I my name is Rachel Berry and I'll be singing **_**On My Own**_** from the Broadway seminal classic **_**Les Miserable**_**."**

Quinn smiled fondly at that as Rachel blushed and looked down.

"**Fantastic, let's hear it." Mr. Schue said, smiling slightly. She then began singing.**

**You then heard her voice over the music, "You might laugh because every time I sign my name I place a gold star after it, but it's a metaphor. Metaphors are important. My gold stars are a metaphor for **_**me**_** being a star." As she turned she received a red slushie right to the face from Puck.**

Blaine and Quinn frowned at that, "That looks violent." Blaine admitted.

The three New Directioners nodded solemnly, "It feels like being bitch slapped by an ice berg."Kurt deadpanned.

"**And just so we're clear," the voice over said as Rachel came walking down the hallway, a determined expression on her face. "I want to clear up that hateful rumor that I was the one who turned that closet case Sandy Ryerson in because he gave Hank Sonders the solo that **_**I**_** deserved. That's cock poopie."**

**The scene changed again to a crying Rachel, "He was touching Hank, caressing him. It was so wrong." She cried. **

They all looked at the short brunette in shock, "That...is...awesome!" Kurt exclaimed.

Rachel looked confused, "But...I was in bitch mode...I did it for me."

"So?" Quinn asked, "It's thanks to you that Mr. Schue took over the Glee club and we all became friends."

"Thanks to you I probably never would have met Blaine...or come out for that matter." Kurt said thoughtfully.

"I guess that means we all owe you one, Rachel." Blaine said, smiling widely.

**Principle Figgens kept a straight face as he handed Rachel a tissue.**

"**I'm not homophobic." The voice over said again, "In fact I have two gay Dads. See, I was born out of love. My two Dads screened potential surrogates based on beauty and I.Q. Then they mixed their sperm together with a turkey baster. To this day we don't know which one is my real dad. Which I think is pretty amazing."**

They all looked at the brunette who blushed and looked down, she realized she was a bit...naive.

**The scene changed again, this time to a young Rachel, "My Dads spoiled me with the arts. I was getting dance lessons and vocal lessons, anything to give me a competitive edge." **

**The scene changed again to older Rachel who was on her pick laptop that said 'Hot Stuff'. "You might think that all the boys in school would totally want to tap this, but my MySpace schedule keeps me too busy to date. I try to post a MySpace video **_**every**_** day just to keep my talent alive and growing." She began to sing again. "Now a day's being anonymous is worse than being poor. Fame is the most important thing in our culture now, and if there's one thing I've learned is that no one's just going to hand it to you."**

"While that _is_ true...I think you may be going about it the wrong way." Blaine said, wincing slightly. Hoping the older girl wouldn't hit him. Instead Rachel nodded slowly in understanding.

**The screen then showed Rachel posting her video, and then all of the cheerleaders laughing at it, and in turn, her. It then showed some posts, 'If I were your parents I would sell you back.' And 'I'm going to scratch my eyes out.' The last was, 'Please get sterilized.' **

Quinn paled and gaped like a fish..."That-that was completely out of context! I wasn't laughing at your video...Puck had uploaded something about how hot he was and I couldn't take it any longer! And those aren't my posts!"

"I believe you, Quinn." Rachel said softly, grabbing the blonde's hand, causing the girl to blush.

**Rachel's face showed disappointment and hurt as she read the comments. It then goes back to her audition. "Very nice, Rachel." Mr. Schue said and she smiled brightly.**

"**When do we start rehearsals?" she asked in a no nonsense tone.**

"There's the Rachel that we all know and love." Kurt said lovingly, causing Rachel to giggle.

**The scene changed to the original 'Glee' members singing 'Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat' with their white gloves and bad choreography. Kurt looked like he didn't want to be doing that and not even singing. Mr. Schue made some faces as it didn't look very good. Artie then hit the wall in his wheel chair causing Will to wince.**

Rachel and Kurt made faces as they remembered that disaster as Quinn and Blaine winced. "That...was really bad." Quinn said. The rest nodded in agreement.

"**We suck." Was the first thing out of Rachel Berry's mouth.**

"**I-it-we'll get there we just need to keep rehearsing." Will said, in a not very convincing tone.**

"**Mr. Schuster, do you have any idea how ridicules it is to give the lead solo in 'Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat' to a boy in a wheel chair?" Rachel stated.**

"She has a point." Blaine said, sheepishly. Kurt suddenly felt his forehead with his hand. "Kurt, what are you doing?"

"Making sure you're okay. You were talking to the TV." The Warbler soloist blushed furiously at that.

"**I think Mr. Schue's using irony to enhance the performance." Artie said pushing his glasses up as Will nodded in agreement.**

Quinn shook her head at that.

"**There is nothing ironic about show choir." Rachel said staring at Mercedes and Kurt before storming out of the choir room.**

"Her first dramatic entrance everyone!" Kurt said dramatically. Blaine and Quinn chuckled at Rachel's blush.

"**Rachel? Rachel!" Will called halfheartedly and then sighed.**

**The scene changed to Sue yelling at the cheerios through a megaphone, again. "That's sloppy! You're sloppy, babies! Just disgraceful. I want the agony out of your eyes!" The camera then moved to the bleachers where Will was walking towards Rachel.**

**You could still here Sue in the background as Will sat behind Rachel, "Changed out of your costume." He said.**

"**Tired of being laughed at." She stated. **

Rachel looked down at that, she was still tired of being laughed at. Quinn saw this and squeezed her hand lightly.

**Will sighed, "You're the best kid in there Rachel. Comes with a price."**

"**Look," she said spinning to face him, "I know I'm just a sophomore but I can feel the clock ticking away and I don't want to leave high school with nothing to show for it."**

"**You get great grades, you're a fantastic singer-"**

"**Everybody **_**hates **_**me."**

There was silence at this. "I used to hate you...but...ever since I became a Warbler...you've become one of my best friends."

"I haven't known you that long but I know I already call you a friend." Blaine admitted, squeezing Kurt's hand lightly.

Quinn just smiled, "You already know how I feel." Rachel smiled at them.

"**And you think **_**Glee Club**_** is gonna change that?" he asked incredulously.**

"He has a point." Kurt admitted.

"**Being great at something is going to change it." She said firmly, "Being a part of something special makes you special, right?" Will looked at her, "I need a male lead who can keep up with me vocally."**

"**Maybe I can coach Artie-" he said getting slightly desperate.**

"**Look, Mr. Schue, I really appreciate what you're trying to do but if you can't give me what I need then I'm sorry…I'm not gonna make a fool outta myself." She said shaking her head. Will looked down, "I can't keep wasting my time with Glee, it hurts too much."**

**Just then Ken blew his whistle to get Will's attention. "Schuster!" he called from his golf cart, Will looked up, "Figgens wants ya!" Ken then drove away while Will glanced at Rachel, patting her shoulder before walking away.**

**The scenes changed very rapidly after that, Will fighting for the Glee club, trying to find a male lead, and talking to the football players who signed the list with phony names.**

Blaine winced, "I never realized how good we have it at Dalton." Kurt nodded, though he looked torn. He missed his friends in Glee. Rachel and Quinn noticed this and frowned, they had to find a way to make it safe for Kurt.

"**I honestly thought that was the end of the very brief fever dream that was New Directions." Will's over voice said, when he was through you heard a voice.**

"_**Even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight."**_** Will peeked around the lockers with his eyebrows knitted together. "**_**You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night.**_**" Will began to follow the voice. "**_**And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might!**_**" The camera then showed Finn singing intently in the shower. Playing the fake drums along as well. "**_**And I can't fight this feeling anymore**_**!"**

Everyone in the group grimaced, "That...is really wrong!" Rachel said, wondering how she fell for someone like him in the first place. Kurt and Quinn were silently wondering the same thing.

"**I suddenly remembered why I had wanted to do this thing in the first place." Will's voice over stated as Finn continued to sing in the background. "It was seeing the gift in a kid that they didn't even know they had. It was pure talent." His voice over said as he continued to watch him sing in the shower. "What I did then…was the blackest moment of my life."**

All New Directioners, both active and non active, raised their eyebrows at that.

**The scene changed to Will pushing marijuana across his desk to Finn. "You wanna tell me how long you've had a drug problem?" he asked.**

They all were gaping like fish at that point. "Oh." Rachel said.

"My." Quinn continued.

"Gaga." Kurt finished causing Blaine to look at him with a grin.

"Mr. Schue is so much cooler than I thought!" Quinn said with a wide grin.

**Finn looked like he was freaking out, "I-I don't even know who the 'Chronic Lady' is!"**

"**Look," Will said, his arms across his chest, "if it were up to me we wouldn't have mandatory biweekly afternoon locker checks."**

"**I've never seen that before, Mr. Schue, I swear it's not mine. I'll pee in a cup!" Finn said, totally freaking out.**

"Is it just me or is this scene really weird?" Blaine wondered. They all shook their heads.

"It's not just you." Quinn said.

**Will looked at him shocked, "Look, it wouldn't make any difference. Possession is 8/10 of the law." Finn put his elbows on his knees and sighed, "I'm pretty sure that much pot is a felony. Yeah." He said nodding, "You'll get kicked out of school, lose your football scholarship-"**

**Finn perked up at that, "Wait? I had a football scholarship? To where?"**

"**You could land in prison, son." Will said seriously, avoiding the question.**

"**Oh my God. Please, don't tell my mom!"**

**Will sighed and looked down, "Look, I see a lot of myself in you, Finn. I know what it's like to struggle to make good life choices and I don't want to see you throw away everything you have to offer the world. I just expected more out of you Finn."**

"Way to go Mr. Schue! Use that Jewish guilt." Rachel cheered, causing her to get concerned looks from Quinn. Rachel just shrugged it off.

**Then they watched as Finn talked about how he may seem confident but he had just as many problems as anyone.** _(I don't see how I could have the flash backs so I cut them out…sorry!) _**It then talked about how Finn grew to love music…then hate singing. Then how he would do anything for him mom.**

No one had anything to say to that...though Kurt did find it sweet in a brotherly way.

"**We have two options here." Will said, breaking into Finn's inner monologue. "I'm running detention now, so you can do six weeks after school, but, that's going to remain on your permanent record."**

"**What's the other option, Mr. Schue?" Finn asked, in the background the music for 'You're thw One That I Want' began to play.**

"As unprofessional as that was...that was pretty cool." Blaine said with a grin.

"You'll find that us New Directioners are pretty cool that way." Quinn said with a smile on her face. She had never been happier that she joined the Glee club for Sue.

**The scene changed to Finn on the stage with the rest of New Directions, he looked extremely uncomfortable. "**_**I've got chills, they're multiplying,**_**" Rachel seemed to perk up at the sound of his voice, "**_**And I'm losing control! Cause the power, you're supplying its electrifying!"**_

**Mr. Schue was gitting into it, right as she began to sing, Rachel threw her papers back. "**_**You better shape up, cause I need a man.**_**" The rest of the New Directions were busy doo-wopping in the backround. "**_**And my heart is set on you.**_**" She messed up Kurt's hair on her way to Finn.**

Blaine looked at Rachel in shock, "You messed up Kurt's hair!"

"So...?"

"And you're alive! How did you do it?" Blaine asked as Kurt rolled his eyes.

Rachel and Quinn chuckled at Kurt's expression, "I don't really know."

"_**You better shape up, You better understand, to my heart I must be true.**_**" **

**They began to sing together and Finn looked slightly scared of Rachel and she made faces as she sang and pulled them back and forth.**

"I look really scary." The brunette admitted with a grimace.

**Until Mercedes interrupted. "Oh **_**hell**_** to the no!" she burst in between Finn and Rachel, "Look, I'm not down with this background singing nonsense. I'm Beyonce, I ain't no Kelly Rolo."**

"**Okay, look Mercedes," Will said, still smiling, "It's just one song."**

"**And it's the first time we've been kind of good." Kurt pointed out, still looking slightly bored.**

"So enthusiastic." Blaine teased. Kurt did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at the shorter boy and quickly messed up his perfectly gelled hair. Blaine frowned and muttered about crazy divas.

"**Okay," She said, behind her, Rachel was still staring at Finn. "You're good, white boy, I'll give you that. But you'd better bring it. Let's run it again." She said in a fake sweet voice.**

"She seems so happy." Quinn deadpanned.

"She was a little rough in the beginning but she's okay now." Rachel said.

**Will chuckled, "Alright, let's do it. From the top." He said clapping twice.**

**Then they watched as Finn and Ken had a fight over singing and football. Finn made a bogus lie to Puck instead of telling him he was going on a Glee field trip. They then showed New Directions at Caramel High watching their competitors for Regionals. They then find out that Quinn is Finn's girlfriend and Rachel is disappointed. They also realize that they're not as good as they thought.**

"I don't know _what_ I saw in him." Quinn admitted.

"You were probably denying your sexuality." Blaine said, trying to be helpful. Quinn smiled at the boy and nodded, he was most likely right.

**The scene changed again to Finn walking by the school, "Chick's don't have prostates." Puck stated, holding a paintball gun with a few other boys with him. "I looked it up. You broke the rules, and for that you must be punished." **

**Finn looked around in panic but realized he was cornered. "Wait, wait, you've got the power here you don't have to do this!"**

**Instead of answering they shot paintballs at him, getting his jacket covered in paint as he held up his arms to protect his face.**

"Harsh." Blaine said, wincing slightly.

**The scene changed again to Artie's disappointed face, "You're leaving us?" he asked sadly. The camera panned out to show all of New Directions sitting on the backs of the auditorium seats looking at Will sadly. "When?"**

"Everything just falls apart." Rachel sighed.

"I don't remember hearing about Mr. Schue leaving." Quinn said, worrying that she missed something.

Kurt shook his head, "He didn't really leave." Blaine and Quinn shot him curious looks. "I'm sure it will be explained."

"**I've given my two weeks' notice," He said solemnly. "but I promise I'll find you a great replacement before I go."**

"**Is this cause those Carmel kids were so good?" Mercedes asked innocently.**

"It sounds really bad when she says it like that." Blaine said grimacing slightly.

**Will sighed, "Because we can work harder."**

"**This isn't fair, Mr. Schuester…" Rachel said, trailing off, "we can't do this without you."**

"**So does this mean I…don't…have to be in…the club…anymore?" Finn asked, making a face, "Or?"**

Rachel made a face at that, maybe it was better that Finn broke up with her.

"**This isn't about you guys. Being an adult is about having to make difficult choices," he looked at Finn as he said that. "It's not like high school, sometimes you have to…give up the things you love. One day you guys are going to grow up and understand that. I have…loved…being your teacher." Will looked down and turned to leave, leaving the New Directions there without looking back.**

They were all silent at that.

**The scene changed to Finn closing his locker and jumping when Rachel is behind the door. "Didn't see you at Glee Club today." She said.**

"**Is that still happening?" he wondered.**

"Oh my God, he's an idiot."

"**I've taken over." She said with a serious face.**

There were snickers at that, "That sounds really weird when you say it like that." Blaine said, still snickering. Rachel just smiled, she hadn't meant it at the time but it _was_ pretty funny.

"**Oh." He said nodding like he understood what that meant.**

"**I'm intern director but I expect the position will become permanent." She said.**

"**Hi Finn, RuPaul (?)." Quinn said walking up to Finn, Santana right behind her. "What are you doing talking to her?"**

Quinn flinched at that. Rachel frowned and rubbed calming circles on Quinn's hand.

**Rachel watched as Finn hesitated, not sure what to say. "Science project." She said, disappointment coloring her tone, "We're partners."**

**Finn smiled and nodded along with what Rachel said. "We're having dinner tonight at my house." Quinn said to Finn, ordering him.**

"Wow. I was a bitch."

"**Sounds great." He said, though you could tell he was lying. He sighed, "Look, I should go. I can't do Glee anymore, it conflicts with-"**

"**You're reputation?" she asked incredulously.**

"Your step-brother seems really..."

"Stupid?" Rachel suggested.

"Ignorant?" Kurt supplied with a shrug.

"Idiotic?" Quinn asked with a grin.

"I was going to say big-headed..." Blaine finished with a grin.

"**You've really got something Finn and you're throwing it away."**

"**I-I'm gonna be late." He said as an excuse.**

"**You can't keep worrying about what other people think, Finn." She said shrugging her shoulder slightly, "You're better than all of them." He sighed as she walked away from the torn looking Quarterback.**

**The scene changed to foot ball practice where Puck was interrogating Finn. "What do you want me to do? Apologize? That's not me, dude." He looked around before continuing. "Look, if I joined the FLAG team you'd beat the crap outta me. I just don't understand why you did it."**

"**Schuester told me he'd give me enough extra credit to pass Spanish if I joined the club, okay? I didn't have a choice, if I failed another class I'd be off the team. Look, it's over, okay? I quit. Anything else?" he asked, highly annoyed.**

"He's such a jerk."

"**That's it. And as a welcome back to the world of the normal," Puck said patting Finn's shoulder, "I got you a present." As he walked away you could hear a muffled 'help'.**

"**What's that noise?" Finn asked, worry coloring his tone.**

**The camera changed to Artie, he was stuck in the porta potty, yelling for help. "Is someone in there?" Finn asked pointing to the porta potty.**

"**We got that wheel chair kid inside it." Puck said with a smirk. "We're gonna flip it." He chuckled and a few others joined in.**

"That's terrible!" Blaine said.

Kurt shrugged, "I've dealt with it since middle school." Quinn and Rachel frowned at that.

"**Isn't that kind of dangerous?" Finn asked, as if talking to a small child.**

"**He's already in a wheel chair. Come on dude, we saved you first roll." He said smugly. Finn frowned, a thoughtful look on his face.**

**He sighed and opened the door to the porta potty, he made a face at the smell, "Thank you." Artie said, breathless, "Thank you so much. Oh my God the smell." He complained as Finn got him out of there.**

"**What the hell, dude?" Puck asked, "I can't believe you're helping out this loser."**

"**Don't you get it man?" Finn asked, finally realizing it, "We're **_**all**_** losers. Everyone in this school," Puck made a face, Finn was on a roll, "Hell, everyone in this **_**town**_**. Out of all the kids who graduate, maybe…**_**half**_** will go to college and **_**two**_** will leave the state to do it. "I'm not afraid of being called a loser because that's what I am. But I am afraid of turning my back on the one thing that actually made me happy for the first time in my solid life." He said glancing at Artie.**

"At least he has some sense." Kurt said a frown on his face.

"**So what? You quitting to join homo explosion?" Puck asked.**

"That's incredibly rude." Blaine said, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"**No." Finn said, shaking his head, he looked directly at the laughing Puck. "I'm doing both. Cause you can't win without me and neither can they." A fierce look on his face, Artie pretended to lick his finger and then touch himself making a hissing noise as he did it. Finn then rolled Artie away from the incredulous looking football players.**

There were chuckles at that, Artie could be a character when he wanted to be.

**As they walked they heard Journey's 'Don't Stop Believing' playing. Finn smiled before the scene changed again.**

**Rachel was standing on the stage talking to the remaining New Directions. Being Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina. "Look you guys, these steps are not hard, I've been doing them since preschool."**

"**I'm sorry, did I miss the election for Queen? Cause I didn't vote for you." Kurt said, sarcastically.**

"Ahhh, sarcastic Kurt...at least he's better than bored Kurt." Blaine said with a smiled, Kurt smacked his shoulder playfully. Causing Rachel and Quinn to look at each other knowingly.

"_**I**_** know what I'm talking about, I won my first dance competition when I was three months old." She said. Finn and Artie wheeled in behind her.**

"**This is a closed rehearsal." Kurt stated in a no nonsense manner.**

Blaine poked Kurt teasingly at that, Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"**Look," Finn said walking in front of them, "I owe you guys an apology. I never should have quit." Rachel turned to look at him. "I-I don't want to be the guy that just drives around throwing eggs at people."**

**Rachel looked shocked and slightly angry, "That was you?"**

Quinn frowned at that, she knew that Rachel was a vegan and what throwing eggs at her must have done to her. Blaine began to remember what public school was all about.

"**You and your friends threw pee balloons at me." Kurt deadpanned, his arms over his chest.**

Kurt ignored the incredulous looks he got by picking at his nails.

"**I know." Finn said looking remorseful.**

"**You nailed all my lawn furniture to my roof." He deadpanned again.**

Cue more looks.

"**I-I wasn't actually there for **_**that**_**…but I'm **_**really**_** sorry. Look, **_**that**_** isn't who I am." Finn said, trying to explain. "And I'm tired of it. **This** is what I want to be doing…with **_**you**_** guys. I used to think that this was the lamest thing on earth…and maybe it is, but…we're all here for the same reason…cause we want to be good at something." He said looking at all of the New Directions. "Artie, you play guitar…right? Think you could recruit the Jazz Band?" **

"**I **_**do**_** have pull there." He said pushing his glasses further up his nose.**

**Finn smiled, "Alright. Mercedes, we need new costumes and they have **_**got**_** to be cool, can you do that?"**

"At least he had _some_ ideas." Rachel said, trying to keep Finn in a good light.

"**Damn, don't you see what I got on?" she said, a full grin on her face as she gestured to herself.**

"**Rachel," he said turning to the brunette, she smiled back at him, "You can do choreography." Then he turned to Tina, "Tina, what are you good at?" he asked.**

"**I-I-"**

"**We'll figure something out for you." He said interrupting her stutter.**

"What about Kurt?" Blaine wondered.

Kurt shrugged, "I was pushed to the background a lot in the beginning."

"**And ah, what are you bringing to the table Justin Timberlake?" Mercedes asked with her usual attitude.**

**He looked off slightly, "I've got the music." The screen went black.**

**The scene changed to Will walking down the hallway, he stopped when he heard the beginning of "Don't Stop Believing' by Journey. **_(I had the whole song written out but my computer crashed and I didn't want to put all that work in just to have it crash again.)_

**The camera cut to the New Directions singing on the stage. Finn and Rachel sang leads while Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt sang backup. Artie on the other hand was playing the guitar. Halfway through the song Will walked in with red, teary eyes. When the song was near it's end the camera cut to Sue, Quinn, and Santana standing in the balcony with scowls on their faces. Then they saw Puck standing in the back with an unreadable expression on his face.**

Quinn, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine all laughed and danced along with the music. Making faces at Sue and Puck.

**When the song was over, Will clapped from his spot on the side. Rachel's head was the first to snap up at the sound. "Good guys. It's a nine." Rachel smiled and moved to the front of the stage. "We need a ten." He said moving closer to the stage. "Rachel, you need to hit the ones in the fives. Finn, I think if we worked on it you could hit a high B."**

**Finn smiled, "So does this mean you're staying?" he asked hopefully.**

**Will smirked, "It would kill me to see you win Nationals without me." He then smiled, "From the top." And the screen went blank signaling the end of the episode.**

"That was...interesting." Blaine admitted.

"You ready for the next one?" Kurt asked a grin on his face.

They all looked at each other before Rachel smiled and pressed the play button on her remote.

* * *

***12/29/12**

**I forgot to mention that Quinn kept Beth. Normally I wouldn't have changed this but I don't like what happened to Quinn in the beginning of season three. That and I LOVE Beth ! **


	2. Chapter 2- Showmance

_**In case you didn't catch this in my last post, Quinn kept Beth. No adoption= happy Quinn.**_

_**~oOo~**_

**The scene started with Mr. Schue getting out of his car and walking towards the school with a brown paper bag in his hand. "Mr. Schuester!" Rachel yells, fast walking towards the Spanish teacher, her pink wheelie backpack behind her.**

"You look so excited, Rach." Quinn said with a smirk.

Rachel blushed, her eyes lingered on the blonde's lips for a second too long before she replied, "Well, I had a guy who could keep up with me vocally and he was popular, so it seemed as if glee was going to be a success."

Kurt scoffed, "As if that'll ever happen."

**"Yeah?"**

**"I went to the library and got some sheet music and I wanted to run some songs by you that feature me heavily on lead vocal."**

Blaine looked incredibly amused, he liked the girl. She seemed like someone he could get along with.

**"Thanks, Rach, but I already got one picked out." The teacher said going to dig through his bag. "It's a-"**

**"Let me help you with that." Finn said, grabbing the handle of Rachel's backpack.**

Quinn couldn't hide her face of disgust at that, Rachel squeezed her hand lightly as if giving her support.

**"Thanks, Finn." Rachel said, Mr. Schue hang back and continued to look through his bag. "You're so chivalrous."**

**Finn looked confused, "Thanks." he looked thoughtful, "That's a good thing, right?"**

"Is he serious?" Blaine wondered aloud.

Kurt, Rachel, and Quinn nodded sadly. "I feel bad for Kurt. He actually has to live with him." Quinn teased.

Kurt smiled, "He's not all that bad. Not the brightest crayon in the box but he's still a nice guy." Rachel nodded in agreement, even if he did make poor choices he still had a good heart.

**They continued to walk and the camera moved to Mercedes, Tina, and Artie walking with Mr. Schue."Morning guys." The Spanish teacher said, excited.**

**"Hey, Mr. Schue. We're just learning some runs." Mercedes said, laughter clear in her voice.**

**"Oh yeah?"**

**"So it goes..." And she proceeded to do the run, her finger in the air. Tina and Artie then copied said run, fingers in the air.**

**"With the finger, huh?" Mr. Schue asked.**

**"Pretty fly for a white guy." Mercedes said walking away with Tina and Artie.**

Kurt smiled sadly, he missed hanging out with his best friend. He then froze and glanced over at Rachel, he silently worried that his 'outing' to Mercedes was going to be on the DvDs. Blaine saw the worried look but said nothing about it.

**"Oh, thank you, thank you. Hey! Don't be late for rehearsal this afternoon."A faint, 'ok' was heard. "Alright! Morning, Kurt." he said walking past Puck, who had his arm around Kurt's shoulder. The rest of the jocks just looked intimidating.**

Kurt sighed as Blaine tensed next to him, "Blaine, it's nothing. It's over, I'm at Dalton now." Blaine nodded slowly and continued to watch the episode.

**"Buenos nachos, Mr. Schue." Puck said as Kurt just looked afraid.**

**Mr. Schue laughed, "Hey, let's go Titans!"**

**When the teacher had walked away Puck turned and grabbed Kurt by the shoulders, "Come on-"**

**"Wait!" Kurt commanded, they stopped. He threw his bag into a jocks waiting arms before speaking. "One day, you will all work for me."**

Blaine, Quinn, and Rachel smiled at Kurt as he bowed. "There's the Kurt we all know and love." Quinn said with a smirk.

"And you're right, they most likely _will_ be working for you if they ever get out of this town." Rachel continued. Kurt blushed and muttered a small thanks before returning his attention to the screen.

**They smirked at him before tossing him in the dumpster. The screen then went black.**

**"We are in line to be the most popular kids in this school over the next couple years. Prom king and queen, homecoming court royalty I'm **_**not**_** giving up those shiny crowns just so you can **_**express yourself**_**." Quinn said angrily standing next to Finn at his locker as he packed his books.**

Quinn grimaced, "I sound like such a bitch."

Kurt shrugged, "You kind of where."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Lovely, Kurt. Just what she wants to hear."

"He's right though." The blonde whispered back. "Everything I say is a lie though. I-I already knew that I had feelings for you at this point...I was using Finn to get closer to you." Rachel seemed flattered.

"And...um...the reason I was listening to your conversation is because...because I wanted to know what you thought of me..." Quinn smiled and pulled Rachel into her arms allowing the brunette to lay her head on Quinn's shoulder.

**"Look," Finn said, whispering back, the camera caught Rachel listening in. "You're making too big a deal outta this."**

**"Okay." Quinn said, changing her voice to a sweet compromising tone, "Let's compromise. If you quit the club I'll let you touch my breast."**

All four occupants of the room blushed heavily. No one said anything though, pretending they didn't hear anything.

**Rachel turned her head slightly to the side.**

**"Under the shirt?" Finn quickly questioned.**

**"Over the bra." She said firmly.**

Things were still quiet and awkward as they waited for this conversation to be over.

**Finn looked torn for a minute, "No, no, I **_**can't**_**. I wanna do glee, I'm really happy when I'm performing."**

**"People think you're gay now, Finn." Quinn whispered back harshly, Finn looked around, "And you know what that makes me? Your big gay beard."**

Blaine, Kurt, and Quinn all flinched at that.

**"Look, I-I-I gotta got to class, okay? Just...relax. Everthing's gonna wok out." As he walked away, Quinn turned her glare onto Rachel who watched Finn as he walked away.**

**"Eavesdrop much?" she asked loudly, Rachel turned to look at her. "Time for some girl-talk, Man-hands. You can dance with him, you can sing with him, but you will **_**never**_** have him."**

"I'm _so_ sorry, Rach."

"It's all water under the bridge, don't worry about it."

**"I understand why you'd be threatened, Finn and I have made a connection, but I'm an honorable person." Quinn let a smirk out, "I don't need to steal your man. I have plenty of suitors of my own. Everyday glee's status is going up and yours is going down...deal with it." When she turned she got a blue slushie right to the face. Quinn still stood at the locker laughing hysterically as another blue slushie hit the brunettes face.**

Rachel and Quinn looked horrified as they watched the last scene.

"Well," Blaine said, clearing his throat. "Ready for the next one?"


	3. Chapter 3- Acafellas

_**I'm sorry these next few are so short...I only want the important scenes and the cute scenes and the first few episodes especially the ones with the baby drama are the ones I like the least. I like it when we get more into the Klaine aspect of things.**_

**The scene showed Kurt at his locker, messing with a sweater when Mercedes slowly walked up to him, "Hey Kurt." She said, they both looked upset about something. "I just wanted to say, I'm **_**really**_** sorry I did that to your car. I'll pay for it to get fixed."**

Rachel looked up quickly at that as Blaine looked confused and Kurt paled. Quinn just looked shocked, she knew what had happened but she thought it was an accident.

"What did she do to your car?" Blaine wondered.

"Sh-she thought we were dating...I told her a lie and it may have broken her heart. She threw a rock through my windshield." Kurt said slowly, out of all of the moments in his life Santana and Brittany had to have _this_ one.

**"I's okay." Kurt said softly, "My Dad took my baby away after he found my tiara collection in my hope chest."**

Rachel frowned, "I thought your dad was okay with you being gay."

"He is, he told me a few weeks ago that he only did that because he wanted me to tell him myself what was going on with me. He didn't want to find out second hand or in twenty years when I already had a boyfriend and something happened. He wanted to be able to be there for me in a way his father never was." Kurt said in a dead voice. He didn't know what to do...he didn't want to be there for this.

His friends seemed to realize this and didn't question him anymore.

**"And I just wanted to say, I hope it works out between you and Rachel."**

Quinn and Blaine both turned bright red at that, causing Rachel to burst out into laughter. Kurt just paled, he wasn't ready to be killed yet, especially by Quinn.

**The camera cut to Kurt's face, he seemed upset and sheepish at the same time. "You'll have really cute, really **_**loud**_** babies." She then smiled at him and turned to walk away.**

Rachel continued to giggle in the background as Quinn glared at Kurt and Blaine glared at Rachel.

**"Mercedes?" Kurt asked, he looked troubled. She turned back around to look at her best friend. "I lied to you." he seemed choked up. "I don't like Rachel." He looked behind him before leaning up close to Mercedes, "I'm gay."**

That sobered everyone up really quickly. They had never seen Kurt so torn up before, except for when Burt was in the hospital...but Blaine had never seen him like that.

**Mercedes looked shocked, "Why didn't you just tell me?"**

**"Because I've never told anyone before." Tears welled up in his eyes.**

"Is that why you were so upset when she didn't call you back yesterday?" Blaine asked softly. Kurt just nodded, they had formed an extremely close friendship after this. Mercedes felt flattered that she had been the first person he told.

**"You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are, Kurt." Mercedes said shaking her head slightly. Tears spilled down Kurt's face, "You should just tell people. Especially the kids in glee. The point of the club is expressing what's **_**really**_** inside you, remember?"**

"She has a point." Rachel said softly, "No one in glee would have said anything. They would have understood how serious something like that was. No matter, we're still glad you told us when you were ready."

**"I can't. I'm just not that confident, I guess." Mercedes looked at him in shock as he walked past her.**

"Ah...maybe we should take a break." Blaine said, Quinn and Rachel nodded before they headed upstairs to give the two boys privacy.

~oOo~

"Um...I-I have to make a phone call. I'll be right back." Rachel said quickly as she walked into the den, leaving Quinn alone in the living room. The blonde sat on the chair and sighed, she still had no idea what was going to happen between herself and the brunette in the other room but at the moment she needed to text her mom and find out if Beth was okay.

**Hey Mom! How's Beth doing?-Q**

A few minutes later her phone buzzed.

**Just put her down for her nap. She is a cutie. -Mom**

Quinn smiled, she was glad her mother had left her dad. Ever since Beth was born things with her mother were better, her mom even knew about Rachel and she was okay with it. She shook her head in wonder as Rachel walked back into the room.

**I'll be over tomorrow afternoon to pick her up. I'll keep her with us for a while before I bring her back for bed time.-Q**

**Sounds good to me sweetie. Love you, see you soon. -Mom**

"Who are you texting?" Rachel asked.

"My mom. She's watching Beth for me for the night. I hope you don't mind if I bring her over for a little while tomorrow." Quinn wondered.

"It's no problem! I love Beth, she's so cute!"

They sat in silence for a minute, both weighing what they wanted to say or ask next, Quinn cleared her throat. "So, who were you on the phone with?"

Rachel's face showed no emotion as she answered, "Finn. I-I needed to talk to him, figure out my feelings."

Quinn looked down, not really wanting to know the answer to her next question, "And did you? Figure them out I mean?"

Rachel nodded, biting her lower lip, "I-I realized that the crush I had on you-still have on you is real. It was also the reason why I fought so hard for Finn...I-I wanted your attention."

Quinn's head snapped up at that, "So...if I asked you if you'd go on a date with me sometime this week?"

Rachel smiled, "I'd be happy to say yes." Quinn smiled as she stood up and hugged the brunette tight, sighing at the smell of her strawberry sent. They continued to talk for a few moments before finding it safe to go back downstairs.

When they entered they saw the tear-stained face of Kurt being held by Blaine. They could tell that the boys hadn't gotten their act together and spoke about their feelings but Quinn and Rachel could both tell that it was just a matter of time.


	4. Chapter 4- Mash-up

"Are you Guys ready for the next one?" Rachel asked softly. Kurt nodded slowly and Blaine just watched Kurt carefully. Rachel pressed play and got comfortable next to Quinn as the episode began.

**A hand with a 'Big Gulp' slushie was walking through the halls making all of the glee clubers to put up their hoods on their rain coats. The cup and hand stopped in front of Kurt and Rachel who were also wearing rain coats.**

Blaine frowned as Kurt tensed next to him.

**"Do it." Kurt said firmly. The camera moved so you could see Finn holding the cup.**

"What the hell!" Blaine yelled, enraged. "Isn't he your stepbrother?!"

Kurt sighed, "Yes, but he wasn't back then. He was the popular football player who joined the losers and got the head cheerleader pregnant." He shot Quinn a small smirk before continuing. "He had to chose between slushie facials everyday and not getting the crap kicked out of him. Sadly for him he picked the wrong one at first."

Rachel smiled at the boy, "But you handled it pretty well." Quinn nodded.

"I wasn't there to see it but I heard it was awesome." Blaine looked curious as he calmed down to continue watching.

**"I really don't want to, honestly. I know how picky you are about what products you use on your face." Finn looked extremely torn while Rachel crossed her arms over her chest.**

Blaine raised an eyebrow, how would he know?

**"But you've been getting so much pressure from those gorillas on the football team." Kurt said. "I guess they didn't appreciate me resigning from the team and choosing glee."**

"Wait! You were on the football team?" Blaine asked incredulasly.

Kurt nodded slowly. Rachel however looked at the back of the box, "We must have missed it...we can always go back. I heard it was a fantastic kick!"

"It was." Quinn said firmly. Blaine continued to stare at the screen in shock.

**"Probably would have gone over better if you didn't announce it in the showers." Finn agreed. Tina, Artie, and Mercedes had walked up behind the football player sometime during their conversation.**

**"You are not gonna slushie on my man, Kurt." Mercedes said in her no nonsense attitude.**

**"Why wouldn't he?" Rachel piped in. "He made his choice. He doesn't care about us **_**losers**_** anymore." she finished rolling her eyes.**

Rachel smiled, "I can't believe I said that."

**"That's not true, if I don't do it the guys on the team will kick the crap outta me." Finn said, fighting an inner conflict within him.**

**"Well," Kurt said, "We can't have that can we?" He then took the cup with both hands and pulled it towards himself.**

Blaine's confusion continued, "What are you doing?"

Kurt sighed and placed a finger on his temple, "Just watch."

**"What are you doing?" Finn asked.**

**"It's called taking one for the team." Kurt said before closing his eyes and throwing the slushie into his own face effectively knocking his hat off. Rachel's eyes were wide with shock as she stood to the side. **

"Holy-!" Quinn started.

"QUINN!" Rachel yelled, she had not expected that from the catholic girl. Kurt chuckled before breaking out into full-out laughter, Blaine and the rest not far behind. When they had calmed down they continued to watch.

**He then handed the cup back to Finn before taking both of his hands and wiping the slushie out of his eyes so he could look at Finn. "Now get out of here." he said trying to keep his facial composure. "Now take some time and think whether or not your friends on the football team would have done that for you." Finn looked incredibly shocked as he staggered his way back and out of their sight.**

"Wow." Blaine said in shock. "I-just wow."

**"Someone get me into a day spy, stat!" Kurt said quickly and firmly, Rachel and Mercedes grabbed his arms as Tina opened the door to the girls bathroom to let him in.**

They all smiled at that as Rachel reached for the next DvD to put in.

~oOo~

_**Ok, I got halfway through this part and realized I skipped Kurt getting on the football team and I really wanted that on there so I WILL EVENTUALLY go back and re do that episode at a later date but I really just want season one over with as soon as possible so we can see more Faberry and Klaine. **_


End file.
